


An Unexpected Journey

by ElephantsMemory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Killian is not a villian, Princess Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantsMemory/pseuds/ElephantsMemory
Summary: An AU where Emma, until she turns fourteen, is the princess of Misthaven and is treated as such. Until the Evil Queen breaks out, that is. Killian vows to find his best friend and intended, no matter what he has to do to get there.





	An Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi! I don’t know how long this fic will be, and I’m kind of making it up as I go along. There will be many inaccuracies but I will try and explain why they exist as the story progresses. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy the snippet.

 

October 22nd, 1990

Snow White screamed in agony as Prince Charming held her hand. His face was composed, but on the inside he too was screaming. Their baby was about to be born - and the Prince (or King now, he supposed) wished it would be a girl. He’d always wanted one he could sore on and dance with at the royal balls. One he could keep an eye on and look after.

The nurse looked up at the couple and smiled reassuringly, “Snow, you’re almost there. One more push!”

Snow White, screaming louder than ever before - a scream that blew out all the lights in the castle but made the room turn a dazzling white in colour - finally felt release when the baby was out of her.

The baby wailed instantly (and the Charming’s were reassured that this was a sign the baby was healthy) and the nurse wiped it down with a cloth before presenting it to the already besotted parents.

“A girl. Congratulations, King and Queen.” Whilst Snow has persistently asked the nurse to call them by the first names, formality couldn’t help but slip through occasionally.

David was over the moon, and he immediately kissed Snow White’s lips before he kissed their girl’s forehead.

“Emma,” Snow whispered as she cradled their child. “Emma of Misthaven, welcome to our world.”

 

October 30th, 1990

The room, despite being spacious during any other ball, was absolutely packed to the point where dancing seemed almost impossible. The hallway was overflowing with presents for the King and Queen’s baby girl. Now, all the guests stood around the cradle next to the two thrones and peered down at the baby when their time came. They were yet to know the name. Nobody but the Charmings and the nurse knew the name. It was to be announced to everyone else at the same time.

Killian Jones, son of one of David’s Dad’s friend (a good man, despite whom his father was) walked down the aisle to greet the baby. He was two, and still waddled on unsteady feet. He poked the baby with his finger but she did not cry, she simply wrapped her hand around his one finger and held on tight. Killian laughed in childlike glee and waved his finger around, amusing the baby to the point where she was giggling and babbling.

George Jones and David Charming looked at each other and knew. These kids were destined for each other.

 

July 31st, 1995

“Can’t catch me!” Emma giggled as she ran around the garden of her palace, her dress flowing behind her and no doubt getting stained by grass and mud. The four (but nearly five) year old stumbled around the garden as a young boy approached her - he was seven, and for a brief time could boast about how he was three years older than her, until her birthday came around. He rolled his eyes (a very teenage thing for such a young boy) fondly at the young girl and ran after her. His longer legs gave him advantage and he had caught up to her in no time at all.

“Got you!” He said, laughing menacingly.

“You always do!” Emma pouted.

 

August 7th, 1995

“Killy?” A nickname that had stuck ever since Emma had first tempted to pronounce his name when she was a year old. “Killy, look at the sky! It’s so pretty.”

She pointed at the vast array of stars, as she and Killian lay out on a blanket in the night. They should be in bed, but the Charmings and George found them too endearing. Besides, it was a Saturday. What harm could it do?

“Aye, so it is.” He looked up at the sky and traced his fingers against the stars. “My dad, he’s been teaching me constellations. I know a few!” He said proudly.

“What’s this one?” Emma looked up at a particular set of stars she found beautiful.

“Oh, it’s the swan one. Uhh, cag...no. Cignut...no. Oh! Cygnus. The Cygnus.” He nodded his head and looked up at the constellation, smiling proudly at himself for remembering such a difficult word.

“A swan? It’s pretty.”

 

January 9th, 2000

A 9 year old Emma squealed in delight as her pony raced down the path in the field by her home. She was used to going fast, an advanced rider even in her young age she knew no fear. She was brave, as she would tell anyone who would listen.

“Emma! Slow down,” her father called for her, his eyebrows widening as not even he went that fast.

“Excuse me, King, sir. Let me go get her. She’s stubborn, that lass.” Killian, at the age of 11 (but 12 in 2 months) had adopted a mature vocabulary (or mature for him) and took to using his newfound sense of adulthood whenever he could.

“Killian, lad, call me David. Honestly, you know I’ve told you this countless times.”

Killian nodded his head before he raced down the track after Emma, telling her to slow down because she was worrying her father when he caught up to her.

Whilst she would insist she would slow down so as “not to upset daddy,” she really only slowed down so as not to upset Killian. She listened to him more than anyone else. She was not a brat, just a nine year old who was starting to find herself.

In the background, as David started to catch up to them he couldn’t help but smile in complete bliss. Killian Jones was a good lad, and Emma got along with him better than she did anyone else. She got on with him better than she did her own father - and she was a self proclaimed daddy’s girl.

 

March 17th, 2004

The Tower of Misthaven.

The Evil Queen pushed at the metal bars that confined her one last time. Summoning up all the magic she had she blasted open the doors, and as she smirked in victory she walked out of the prison she had been locked in for 15 years, swaggering in her usual vigour as she made a path straight to her old castle. She had a plan. Those stupid Charmings and their precious Princess would pay for everything that had happened to her.

And she knew just how to make them pay.

 

The Charming’s Castle

“Killy!” A 13 year old Emma ran down the grand staircase that led down to their sitting room and approached the now sixteen year old, holding out a present for him to open. The nickname, although Killian insisted it irritated him, always made the new sixteen year old smile in a way that could be described as utter fond. He had grew up with this girl and she had been in his life for as long as he could remember. But David, the ever protective father, had urged George to wait for Killian to court her until she was sixteen and he was eighteen. A more agreeable age, he reckoned for Emma would be almost a woman, and Killian a man.

Killian took the present from Emma and placed it on the table in front of them. “Ems you know we wait until after the banquet.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Emma rolled her eyes and huffed quietly. She was temperamental, in her teens and teaching puberty. This was her awkward age: all hair she didn’t know what to do with and long gangly limbs. Luckily her dress maid knew how to make her presentable.

“Well, let the dinner commence. Happy sixteenth, my son.” And as everyone clinked their glasses, dinner began, everyone unaware of the evil queen’s revenge.

 

October 22nd, 2004

Emma and David glided around the dance floor for her favourite part of her birthday (or second favourite, but she’d tell him no differently): the father daughter dance that she loved and practiced for all the time. There was elegance in this girl despite her gangly limbs and awkward figure, and this was made obvious in her dance. She was beauty, despite her prepubescence. As the song ended, Emma curtseyed to her dad and he bowed.

The next song started, and Killian - with a tap to her father’s shoulder - asked to cut in. David happily complied and placed Emma’s hand in his before he went to joint his wife. His wife who’s stomach was protruding with their second child.

Emma giggled in her childlike happiness and placed her hand on Killian’s shoulder whilst the other hand rested in his own. His hand went to her waist, modestly though of course. She hummed softly and they started to dance.

“Aren’t they a sight?” David murmured to his wife. Snow, with tears in her eyes nodded her head. She’d blame it on the hormones and nobody would be any the wiser. In reality, she was in wonder of the beautiful and elegant young lady her girl was becoming. Once upon a time she was a baby, and this seemed like only moments ago. Now she was fourteen and dancing with the boy who would one day court her.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, right Killian?”

“Uh, no. I’m going away for a week, remember? Me and my dad, bonding time.” Killian nodded his head regretfully.

“Oh yeah!” Emma poured but then smiled up at Killian. “Have fun, okay? Bring me back a souvenir!”

“Of course, Emma. Anything for you.”

“Thank you, Killy.” Childlike innocence that Killian had grown adoration for over the years. “You’re my best friend.” But of course they both felt so much more for each other.

 

That night, when Emma was safely tucked up in bed, and Killian had boarded the boat that he and his dad would spend the week on, purple smoke engulfed the town and changed everyone’s lives forever.


End file.
